


Group Chat

by foxbm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxbm/pseuds/foxbm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have never met, but are thrown into a summer group chat with their friends. </p><p>After missed encounters and unfortunate work schedules, the two finally get to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I have had a group chat forever and for some reason, some of us haven’t met some of each other even though this chat has been going for like a year. Anyways, it’s summer and since it’s only us here right now in town we’ve been hanging out a lot. However, one of the people in the group chat and I haven’t met yet but we’re always joking around and it’s great. Well, the other night he sliced his hand open and every one was busy so I had to take him to the hospital but we’d never met before. It was really funny and fitting that our first time meeting would be in the ER even though talk all the time through the group chat. Anyways I got inspired. Tell me what you think and feel free to bug me on my other Tumblr.
> 
> thingsyouwishyouwouldvesaid.tumblr.com

_Group Chat Created_

_Members:_

_Octavia_

_Raven_

_Clarke_

_Monty_

_Murphy_

_Bellamy_

_Lincoln_

_Lexa_

_Raven: WAAAASSSUPPP_

_Octavia: Betcheees_

_Clarke: (kiss emoji face)_

_Bellamy: hi_

_Monty: Gurrrllss_

_Murphy: How do I turn the notifications off?_

_Lincoln: lol_

_Lexa: What is this?_

__

Clarke chuckled as she looked at her phone and the responses in the chat. The names were all familiar, but one. 

Lexa. 

She’d heard the name before. She’d seen pics on her friend’s Instagram accounts and heard the name in conversations, but never before had she met or talked to ‘Lexa’ in person. 

“She’s cool. And she’s going to be here during the summer. She needs to be in the group chat.” Octavia mumbled, chewing on cold pizza. 

Clarke nodded, hoping for more information, but she knew if she pried too much, she’d be subject to her friend’s teasing and she didn’t want that. Especially for the entire summer. 

The eight college students were spending their summer before senior year in the small college town working different jobs on campus. Clarke just snagged a job at the 24 hour fitness center with Bellamy, Murphy and Monty worked at the student union, Raven with IT, Octavia in the financial aid office, and Lexa and Lincoln in the admissions office . 

In hindsight, it may not have sounded like the most exciting summer, but the jobs paid decent and they were a fun group who loved hanging out with one another. It was also a one last hoorah to a fantastic summer before the eight students might go off their separate ways on different career paths. 

“Plus, she’s hot. And you’re single. Could be fun..” Octavia winked. 

“O…” Clarke shook her head, moving to the sink to wash a week’s worth of dishes. 

“What? We’re all here for the summer. She’ll be here. You obviously have a crush on her, stalking the three pictures she has on her Instagram.” 

“I’m not stalking!” Clarke yelled, dropping a plate in soapy water. 

“Sure.” Octavia smirked. 

Clarke sighed. Maybe, she had a small crush. It bugged her. It did. Because she’d never met this person before in her entire life. Yet, here she was. Fawning over her on social media. Plus there was a legendary aura around the other girl. And damn, it was intriguing. 

_*Ding*_

__

Clarke’s phone vibrated with a new message from the group chat. 

__

_Raven: We going out tonight?_

_Monty: Yasss_

_Murphy: Down._

_Bellamy: Same_

_Lexa: Depends. Will there be alcohol?_

_Octavia: Duh._

_Clarke: Be there or be squared._

_(Lexa liked your message)  
_

Clarke smiled and felt herself get giddy. 

She’d been so busy lately with her new job at the campus fitness center, she hadn’t been out for a wild night of partying in a while. She was excited. Even more now since she might finally get a chance the famous, Lexa. 

———

__

_Octavia: WTF Lexa where are you?_

_Bellamy: We have alcohol._

_Clarke: And lively personalities._

_Lexa: I got caught up in a thing._

_Murphy: A thing?_

_Lexa: A thing._

_Raven: Explain this ‘thing’_

_Lexa has sent a picture_

_Monty: IS THAT ADELE BEHIND YOU_

_Lexa: Affirmative ghost rider._

_Octavia: Thanks for the invite slut_

_Raven: Traitor_

_Clarke: Excusable excuse._

_Lexa: Raincheck?_

_Bellamy: Only if you live stream and get her to dedicate a song for us._

_Two hours later._

_Lexa has sent a video_

_(Adele appears in front of camera)_

_‘Hey there, Lexa’s friends. We’re sorry she couldn’t make it out to drinks with you all, but I guarantee she had a rather good time here. Take care and thanks for listening. Good night.’_

_(Lexa smirks and winks before ending video)_

_Raven: YOU FUCKING DIDNT_

_Monty: HOWWWWWWW_

_Octavia: LEGENDARY (bows down)_

_Murphy: No words._

_Clarke: O.M.G._

_Lexa: Am I forgiven for not making it out?_

_Bellamy: Forgiven._

_Lincoln: Did she sign my album?_

_Lexa: yep._

__

———

A week after the ‘Adele’ video and Clarke had yet to meet ‘Lexa’ which was of course was driving her a tiny bit crazy. 

It wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t trying. 

Their schedules just had yet to match up. 

Whenever there was hang, a bar night out, a movie marathon, lunch, or any other activity the group planned, Lexa was either working or Clarke was and both missing each other due to work related circumstances. 

Like tomorrow night for example. Which Clarke somehow let her coworker, Harper, convinced to cover for her. 

__

_Lexa: Party. My house. Tomorrow. 830._

_Monty: Oooo a Lexa party_

_Raven: The last time I went to one of your parties, I woke up in your bathtub covered in syrup and a broken arm in a cast._

_Octavia: The last time I went to a Lexa party I lost my virginity @Lincoln. JK. I did have sex with him though._

_Bellamy: Gross_

_Murphy: The last time I went to a Lexa party my eyebrow was shaved off._

_Lincoln: The last Lexa party I went to I was handcuffed to a table and my shirt was removed. @Octavia_

_Clarke: I’ve never been to a Lexa party…_

_Lexa: Prepare to have the time of your life, Clarke_

_Clarke: I have work :(_

_Lexa: Skip it. Join us on the dark side. ;)_

_(The next morning.)_

_Raven: My body….my face…my tongue.. my head_

_Bellamy: Long groan_

_Murphy: I have no idea where I am._

_Monty: I think I have a tattoo on my back._

_Octavia: Never. Again._

_Lexa: (Smirk emoji) You’re welcome kids._

_Clarke: I hate you all._

_Raven: You made the choice to cover Harper’s shift. You made the right choice._

_Lexa: Next time, Griffin. Next time ;)_

__

———

However, just because the two girls had yet to meet one another, didn’t mean they weren’t getting to know one another. Or making it obvious that they might be into each other. 

The group chat was constantly active throughout the day with random conversations and thoughts showing up on the different member’s phones. A message here about how hot it was or how lame it was coming in to work at an ungodly hour for summer or how hungry and bored someone was. That someone almost always being Clarke.

Despite working at the gym, something everyone in the group thought was hilarious given how inactive Clarke was and how much she hated the thought of her heart rate exceeding anything above average in the name of ‘fitness’, Clarke was always hungry and bugging for someone to bring her food to get her through those long shifts. 

__

_Clarke: Some one bring me food. I’m dying of starvation._

_Bellamy: I’m at work._

_Raven: Same._

_Octavia: Same._

_Monty: Ditto_

_Murphy: Nah._

_Lexa: What do ya want?_

_Clarke: Seriously? Everything. I can eat a horse._

_(33 minutes later)_

_Clarke has sent a picture_

_(picture of meat lovers pizza, stuffed crust)_

_Clarke: @Lexa YOU ARE THE BEST_

_Lexa: I aim to please. We couldn’t have our overworked university staff die of starvation._

_Raven: @Lexa you have my address. I’d also like a large pizza. Extra cheese. Extra sauce._

_Octavia: And a cookie pizza as well._

_Monty: breadsticks too with extra dipping sauce. the dipping sauce is important Lex._

__

——— 

Despite missed encounters and inconvenient schedules. 

Clarke was learning so much about Lexa. And every time, she became more and more curious.  
__

_Murphy: Thoughts on BDSM, sex life, sex toys?_

_Raven: You offering to be chained up John? (wink face)_

_Octavia: @Lincoln is a passionate lover with a large range and variety of sexual talents._

_Bellamy: OCTAVIA ENOUGH ALREADY GEEZ_

_Lexa: I don’t mind being tied up every now and then._

_Monty: Same._

_Lexa: Also, handcuffing can be hot.._

_Raven: @Lexa why am I not surprised._

_Murphy: Craziest place you’ve had sex?_

_Octavia: Library. Study Room 3. Middle of the day during mid-term week._

_Lincoln: Same._

_Bellamy has left the group chat_

_Raven: Starbucks restroom._

_Monty: Classroom back in high school_

_Lexa: Club dance floor is tied with hospital room when I was about to get my tonsils surgically removed._

_Octavia: Lexa, I swear you look innocent, but damn you wilddd_

_Clarke: I literally leave my phone in the kitchen for like five minutes._

_Lexa: Answer the question Clarke_

_Clarke: Target parking lot, Black Friday._

_Lexa: Hot._

_Raven: DAMNNNN_

__

———

And Lexa was funny. And nerdy. And cute. Much more funny and nerdy and cute than Clarke could pick up off of the three Instagram pics and non-existent Facebook profile. 

__

_Lexa: Are you guys coming tonight?_

_Octavia: I’m still behind one episode._

_Lexa: Come early, then._

_Raven: I’m bringing nachos. However, I’m not sharing._

_Monty: I’m coming._

_Murphy: Sure. Always down for Game of Thrones._

_Clarke: Why do you guys always have a get together when I’m busy._

_Lexa: Ditch it. Come hang with us instead._

_Clarke: I wish._

_Lexa: Ugghhhhh, but Clarkeeee, it’s GAME OF THRONES_

_Raven: Lexa’s very passionate about G.O.T. Clarke._

_Octavia: The scar on my left hand below my pinky is because I told her a spoiler last season._

_Clarke: I will be at the next one. Maybe._

_Lexa: I’m not sure if I can forgive you for this. You think I will let this slide and let you come to the next episode party? I don’t think so Miss. Clarke Griffin. I don’t think so._

_Lincoln: #dramatic_

_Clarke: lol_

_Lexa: @Lincoln #youhavebeenshunned_

__

———

Finally, after a month of not meeting, despite working on the same college campus and having the same group of friends, Clarke got her chance. 

She was finally going to meet Lexa. 

__

_Lexa: HELP HELP I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE ME TO ER_

_Raven: Classic Lexa._

_Octavia: Fucking Lexa. (shakes head)_

_Monty: Did you trip over your laptop cord again?_

_Murphy: Are you dying?_

_Lexa: seriously, I can’t drive there’s blood everywhere and I just ruined my brand new dish rag_

_Clarke: I don’t know if this is a joke or…_

_Lexa: Clarke. You know me. I don’t joke about ruining brand new dish rags._

_Clarke: I can be over in ten minutes._

_Bellamy: #saveLexa2016_

_Raven #saveLexa2016_

_Monty: #saveLexa2016_

_Murphy: #saveLexa2016_

_Lexa: #FuckYouGuysExceptClarke_

__

———

After getting an address and speeding to Lexa’s house to pick up the brunette, who was much more gorgeous in person than Clarke was prepared for, both girls found themselves in a hospital room, quietly waiting for an ER doctor to come and evaluate Lexa’s bloody hand.

“Does it hurt?” Clarke asked, feeling strangely at ease as she watched Lexa watch some discovery channel show on mute. 

Lexa pulled her eyes from the intimidating great white shark on the television and turned to Clarke who was spinning around on a black stool. 

“I want to cut my hand off.” Lexa exaggerated, earning a chuckle from the blonde. 

Clarke stopped spinning for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to cease before rolling herself over to Lexa in the hospital bed. Clarke carefully grabbed the other girl’s hand and observed it carefully as if she was a world class hand surgeon and was destined to fix this exact hand. 

“You’re fingers are really cold.” Clarke finally mumbled, satisfied with her exam, placing Lexa’s hand down carefully back on her lap. 

“I can’t believe I got into a fight with an avocado.” Lexa sighed, throwing back her head onto the pillow, long brown wavy hair a beautiful mess. 

Apparently, Lexa was in the middle of making a ‘grilled chicken, sweet potato, avocado, ranch drenched, salad’ when somehow while cutting an ‘abnormally slippery’ avocado, missed and sliced hand instead. 

“We’re going to have to change your story to something a bit more cooler.” Clarke concluded while Lexa clutched her dish rag clothed hand close to her chest. 

“Ninjas? Bear attack? The President was in danger?”

“We could do all three.”

“I’m really upset about the dish rags..”

“There are literally shelves of these at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.”

“They were discontinued. I checked and called while you were on the way. They went perfect with the place mats…” Lexa said sadly, her heart broken at such a situation. 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh while Lexa attempted to glare.

“Miss. Amherst?” An older, peppered hair doctor entered the room. 

“That would be me.” 

Lexa waved her bloody hand in the air.

After a proper examination and over the top winces and ows from Lexa, the doctor concluded Lexa would need five stitches on her left palm. Stitches that would require precision and numbing of the area. 

With Lidocaine. 

The most painful kind of injection known to man. 

“I don’t want it. I’ll get the stitches without it.”

“It’ll only burn a little, Lexa. The doctor knows what he’s doing.”

“Clarke. Lidocaine is pretty much acid. I do not want acid injected into my veins.”

Lexa watched wide eyed and terrified as the doctor pulled a large needle syringe out of sterile packaging, filling it with clear liquid. 

“Nope. Abort mission. Get me out of here. He’s trying to kill me.” Lexa gasped as the doctor attempted to prepare the brunette’s hand. 

Clarke tried to control her laughter, but was ultimately failing. 

“Lexa, calm down. I’m here and I’ll hold your hand. It’ll be over before you know it.” 

Clarke grabbed the other girl’s uninjured hand and squeezed it gently.

After a moment, Lexa finally took a deep breathe and squeezed back, closing her eyes, and nodding for the doctor to proceed. 

Clarke watched as the doctor inserted the needle into Lexa’s wrist causing the brunette’s grip to tighten painfully. 

“Ouch. OUCH. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. OUCHHH!” Lexa yelled, eyes remaining close, but squinting from the burn of the lidocaine. 

“You’re okay. You’re fine.”

Clarke attempted to soothe her, but failing as Lexa continued to painfully groan in agony. 

“Clarke, my veins feel like fire.”

“You shouldn’t have picked a fight with an avocado.”

“JESUS ENOUGH!”

Finally, the doctor finished with his torturous injection and left to get his materials for the stitches, letting the lidocaine numb Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa looked as if she had just endured electrocution and was huffing and puffing dramatically. 

Clarke pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of pics for snapchat and of course the group chat. 

“Are you taking pictures? Clarke, I have a reputation to uphold.” Lexa groaned trying to block Clarke’s phone with her other hand. 

“For the group chat.” Clarke laughed, dodging Lexa’s hand and getting some great shots. 

“You know, this is our first time meeting.” Lexa mumbled while the doctor reappeared and began the stitches. 

“Yep.” Clarke smiled, blushing while Lexa stared at her intensely. 

“Nice to officially meet you, Clarke Griffin. Saver of lives.” Lexa grinned stupidly as the pain meds began to kick in. 

“The pleasure is all mine Lexa Amherst.”

Phone still in hand, Clarke turned her back to the brunette and stretched out her arm in selfie position. 

“Now say avocado.” 

Clarke snapped a couple of selfies while giggling with Lexa at the same time. 

After another thirty minutes, Lexa was deemed fixed and ready to leave hospital grounds with orders to avoid sharp objects and to take an easy with her healing hand. 

“So, should I take you home?” Clarke asked, opening the car door, watching as Lexa clumsily threw herself in. 

“Usually, I’d prefer to be bought dinner…”

Lexa fumbled with her seatbelt, while Clarke started the car. 

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Actually, it’s still pretty early. Wanna go out? I know a place.”

Clarke scowled, slowly backing out of the parking space. 

“It’s 3 am. What do you mean you know a place?”

Lexa shrugged and messed with the thick bandage wrapped around her hand. 

“I know a place. Take Creek Rd. all the way to Stone.”

“Downtown?” Clarke quickly took a glance at the good looking girl in her passenger seat and shook her head. 

“Mmhm.”

Only a couple of hours after meeting and she knew she couldn't and wouldn’t be able to refuse her anything. 

Clarke was done for.

“Park over there by Jim’s.” Lexa pointed out as they pulled up to the small town square surrounded by local bars, antique shops, and cute little restaurants that were all closed at the hour. Or were supposed to be. 

Once parked, the two girls stepped out of the car and for a moment enjoyed the slight breeze that always seemed to be present on a cool, summer night. 

Lexa held her arm out for Clarke to take and walked them down the empty street towards the back alley of the town favorite bakery which also happened to serve the best donuts known to mankind.

“This isn’t sketch at all.” Clarke whispered as Lexa knocked on a random door in the alley. 

On cue, a slot on the door slid open, revealing a pair of dark colored eyes and busy eyebrows. 

“Word of the day?” the voice belonging to the bushy browed individual on the other side of the door asked. 

“Yogalates.” Lexa leaned in as if she was sharing nuclear launch codes. 

Three seconds later the door was opened and a large muscular gentleman stepped aside to let them through. 

Lexa led them down the hallway and Clarke’s mouth dropped in excitement when the secret location was revealed. 

“Whoa. The speakeasy, under Jim’s donuts? Am I dreaming right now? I thought this place was a myth!?!” Clarke jumped up and down, squeezing Lexa’s arm. 

Lexa laughed and Clarke thought it was the most marvelous sound she’d ever heard. 

“Nope. Very real and secretive. Think of this place like Vegas. What happens here, stays here. Plus if a lot of people knew about this place, it’d kill the aesthetic.” Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke’s side as she directed them to the bar. 

The speakeasy wasn’t very packed, but there were a few people who Clarke assumed had to be regulars. The lights were dimmed and the place smelt like a mixture of cigar smoke and sugar, which was oddly comforting. Off to the side were some classy looking lounge chairs and covering the walls were pictures that had to be back from the 1920s making Clarke feel like she was in a chapter of ‘The Great Gatsby’. 

“This. Is. So. Cool. I have no words.” Clarke got out as the two sat at the bar. 

Lexa grinned at the blonde before waving for the bartender’s attention. 

“Mm, I’m going to be honest. I’m feeling the pain meds.” 

“Oh, I bet.” Clarke laughed, absentmindedly pushing a stray piece of hair behind Lexa’s ear. 

Lexa only grinned more and looked like she was about to say something, before they were interrupted. 

“Hey there Lexa. What happened to the hand? Get in another fight with an NFL player?” A handsome man with the whitest hair Clarke had ever seen appeared on the other side of the bar. 

“Nope. Got in a fight with an avocado. This here is Clarke. Saved my life.” 

“Is that so?” The man raised his eyebrows and gave the blonde the up and down before deciding on a warm, comforting smile. 

“It is indeed.” Clarke nodded watching Lexa spin an empty peanut bowl in front of her. 

“What can I get you ladies?” The man asked, taking the bowl from Lexa who pouted like she was five. 

“I will have a Manhattan. Clarke will have the ‘Lexa Screwdriver’. Also, a dozen of donuts. Mixed.” 

Clarke laughed and shook her head no. 

“Actually, Lexa is on pain meds. So, she will not be drinking. And I’m the chauffeur for the night so I will pass on the ‘screwdriver’. However, the donuts we will take. And coffee if you guys have it.”

The man nodded and put a fresh bowl of peanuts and pretzels in front of them.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks, Frank.” Lexa mumbled through a mouth full of pretzels and peanuts, crumbs falling onto her grey cotton tee. 

Once Frank was gone, Clarke turned to the brunette, stealing her bowl of snacks ad taking them for herself. 

“How did you find this place?” Clarke asked, chewing on a pretzel. 

Lexa wiped the crumbs from her shirt and looked at Clarke, glossy eyed and amused. 

“I did a small stint as a baker upstairs freshman year.”

“You worked at Jim’s?”

Clarke was a tad surprised. She didn’t peg Lexa for a baker, truthfully she didn’t peg Lexa for a lot of things, but the brunette was becoming full of new revelations and facts and Clarke couldn’t help, but soak them all up. 

“Yep. Was up and at em at 4am every morning for a semester, making the donuts. Eventually, I had to quit. Began to take a toll and I got offered a job at admissions with better hours suited for a college student. But it was fun, especially when I found out about this gem underneath.” 

Lexa smiled when she noticed Clarke staring at her intently. And Clarke thought she could see a slight tint of red flush the other girl’s cheeks. 

“I have to be honest, you are much more fascinating than I fathomed when I first saw your name in the group chat.” Clarke admitted, swatting Lexa from messing with the wrapped bandage on her hand. 

“Nah, I’m extremely boring. I’m a hermit who stays home and reads nothing, but WWII books.” 

“WWII?”

“I’m a history nerd. My current obsession is WWII. Love it. It’s devastating stuff, but intriguing nevertheless.” 

“Are you a history major?” Clarke asked, curiously. 

“Nope. Unmanned Aircraft Systems.” 

“Really? We teach that?”

“Yes we do. You?”

“Space physics.”

“Ah, and you didn’t know we had a drone major. Come on. We work together on projects all the time.” Lexa shook her head in mock disapproval. 

“I’ve never in my three years here have ever heard of an unmanned whatever major.”

“We’re unique and small in number. Kind of like a really cool, sophisticated, invite only club.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is arrogant.” Clarke chuckled, noticing how easy and nice it felt speaking with Lexa. 

“You’re dazzling. If I’m not careful, I will fall madly in love with you.” Lexa smirked, throwing a peanut in her mouth. 

“Lucky you. I might just be the best thing to ever happen to you.” Clarke smirked back. 

_Two could play this game._ Clarke thought. 

“Is that so? I guess you may be right. You’re majoring in astro physics. You have to be extremely intelligent and motivated to pursue such a major for this long. You’re funny and damn, I swear in my 21 years on this earth have I never seen eyes as stunning as yours. You are one hell of a catch. I might propose right here. Right now.” 

“I don’t think you have it in you, Lexa Amherst.” 

Too fast, Lexa stood from her bar stool and stumbled onto her left knee. For a moment Clarke thought she had somehow managed to fall, but quickly realized she was wrong and her bluff had been called. 

“Clarke Griffin. Saver of lives. Future NASA astronaut. Possible love of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Lexa boasted loudly, but not turning any heads which Clarke was thankful for. 

“Mm, I don’t know. I usually make possible love interests buy me dinner first…” 

Clarke let Lexa hold her left hand as if she was getting ready to put the most impressive engagement ring on it. 

“How bout I buy the donuts? In place of dinner.” 

“You’re trouble.”

“Marry me.”

Clarke grinned stupidly, as if she were drunk or high when in reality she was just enchanted with Lexa’s unwavering charm.

“The lidocaine, pain meds, the gorgeous company. All clouding your judgement.” Clarke nearly whispered, dying to say yes despite her better judgement. 

“Be the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I don’t know how good ‘Clarke Amherst’ would look on my flight suit..”

“I’ll give you the world, all you have to do is say yes.”

“Here you ladies are. Enjoy. They’re fresh out of the grease and glaze.”

The enchantment spell was broken when a plate of warm, pleasant smelling donuts and two mugs of coffee were placed on the bar in front of them. 

“Saved by the donut man.” Lexa got up from the ground, smirk still intact. 

Clarke shrugged, somehow knowing, deep down there would be a next time. 

“These. Are. So. Good.” Clarke mumbled after biting into a chocolate frosted glaze donut. 

Clarke was certain she had just died and gone to heaven. A donut filled heaven. 

“It’s the dough. There’s a secret. Classified.” Lexa got out seven minutes later chowing through half the plate already. 

“You have sprinkles all over your mouth.” Clarke laughed, sipping on her perfectly warmed coffee.

“Can I tell you something?” Lexa wiped her mouth with a napkin, still missing some sprinkles. 

Clarke nodded, wiping the rest from Lexa’s cheek. 

“I don’t normally propose to people I’ve just met. I’m normally more romantic.”

Lexa blushed and as a result so did Clarke. It was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, topping all the puppy and kitten videos she watched casually on YouTube. 

“Might be the drugs. And my good looks. I tend to have that kind of effect on pretty girls.” Clarke concluded.

“Shut up.” Lexa laughed. 

“Have to be honest. Didn’t think you could eat six donuts. Three of which were cream filled.”

“In case you didn’t know. My dinner got ruined when I sliced my hand in half.”

“You seem drowsy. Maybe we should get you home.”

“Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“Thanks for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

———


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter. This one was getting way too long and I cut it in half kind of. Also just kind of going off of what's happened in my group chat and stuff. Tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> thingsyouwishyouwouldvsaid.tumblr.com

__

_Murphy: I’m bored._

_Monty: What’s new._

_Raven: I need to go grocery shopping._

_Clarke: Same._

_Octavia: I want chips._

_Lexa: I’d also like chips. And hummus. And salsa._

_Lincoln: Pistachio muffins._

_Bellamy: Pizza rolls._

_Raven: Costco run?_

__

———

 

“So, how’s the hand?”

Clarke asked Lexa who was throwing bags of pita chips into the shopping cart.

It had been a couple of days since the two had seen each other, work keeping both of them occupied and the group chat uneventful for Clarke to jump on another opportunity to hang with the brunette. However, with every one wanting and ‘needing’ to go to Costco, here they both were shopping with their friends, joking around, and trying not to run over people with their cart. Clarke couldn’t be more happy. 

“Recovering well.”

Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to examine herself while also attempting to push their already full cart. 

The cut was not as critical as it had been three days ago and the stitches were bringing the skin back together nicely. 

“I’m glad.” 

“How’s life down at the fitness center?”

Clarke sighed. The job paid well, but it got boring just swiping cards and getting hit on by cocky meat heads. She could always work out while she was there as well, but she wasn’t ‘that bored’. 

“Uneventful. Admissions? Still giving ‘campus tours of a lifetime’?”

“Always. I just tried out a new set of jokes. They’re killer.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me one.”

“Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?”

“Great food. No atmosphere.” Lexa chuckled, finding her own joke amusing. 

“Those must make the ladies swoon.” Clarke grinned giving the other girl a nudge. 

“I want to ask you something?”

Lexa stopped the cart and looked around to see if their friends were around. However, none of them were in sight and Clarke looked on curiously as Lexa waited for her to respond. 

“I’ll allow it.” Clarke nodded. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” The brunette got out, blushing at the same time. 

And as cute as it was, Clarke thought she’d have some fun. 

“Depends.”

“Depends?” Lexa raised her eyebrows. 

“Are you going to be slicing any avocados on this date?” Clarke asked seriously as they turned down the cereal and oatmeal aisle. 

Lexa pretended to look as if she was thinking deep in depth and let out a loud sigh. 

“Mm, no avocados. I was thinking something a little bit different.” 

“I’m available all this week after 5 pm.” 

Clarke grabbed a big box of cinnamon toast crunch and tried to find a place for it to fit. However, it wasn’t working out well and Octavia’s box of cliff bars fell out of the cart. 

“I’ll have my people call your people?”

Lexa bent down and picked up the box, holding it as Clarke rearranged items in the overstuffed cart. 

“Sure. My people should be able to pencil you in.” Clarke said right before Murphy and Raven appeared with two big boxes of fruit snacks. 

——— 

“What is this place?” Clarke asked as Lexa opened the car door for her to get out. 

After their Costco trip, both girls made a date for the following night. 

Right after her shift at the fitness center, Lexa picked her up an hour later from her place and drove them downtown to a place Clarke had never seen in the three years she lived in the small, college town. 

“You’ve never been here before?” Lexa asked curiously, taking Clarke’s hand nonchalantly and leading them into the old, western designed building. 

“Can’t say that I have.” Clarke answered, letting herself be led. 

Lexa grinned as they entered inside. 

The place wasn’t too crowded. There were a few people, but not much. Most of them stood in front of blank and not so blank canvases while others watched and drank from bottles and glasses of what Clarke assumed could be wine or another sort of alcohol. 

“It’s paint night.” Lexa said, as she was waved at by a couple of people. 

“Paint night?”

“Yep. Plus they let us bring our own wine.” Lexa nodded, leading them towards an area in the back where two easels with blank canvases stood and a bottle of wine on a table with snacks awaited them. 

“I’m a terrible artist.”

Clarke shook her head as Lexa let go of her hand and grabbed an apron for Clarke to put on so she wouldn't get paint on her clothes. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

Lexa chuckled, grabbing a long, skinny brush and handing it to Clarke. 

“Prepared to be proved wrong.” Clarke laughed, taking the brush and dipping it into the blue section on the paint tray. 

For about an hour the two girls painted, talked, and drank from the bottle of wine, handing it back and forth, both refusing to show each other their paintings until they were finished. It was refreshing and comfortable in a way Clarke wasn’t used to, most of the dates she’d go on being boring or she just simply wasn’t as interested as she thought in the person she was with. However, with Lexa, it was nice, it was fun, and enjoyable. 

“You can look now.” Clarke declared, gesturing for Lexa to come over and take a look at her finished product. 

“Wow.” 

Lexa tried not to laugh. 

“Mmhm.”

Clarke twirled the paint brush in her hand, watching Lexa’s reaction. 

“I thought you were kidding.” Lexa looked away from the painting and back at her, with amusement. 

“Not at all.”

“Is that a stick figure?”

Lexa pointed at the brown skinny line with uneven arms and legs. 

“Yes. Originally, I was going to go with a tree. However, things got carried away.” Clarke pondered out loud, not really sure what was on her canvas to be honest. 

“I’m keeping it.” Lexa declared, shaking her head in approval and picking up the canvas. 

“No way. It should be burned.” Clarke tried to grab it from the brunette who ended up placing it back on the easel. 

“Are you ridiculous? This is going to be worth at least a million dollars one day. Bare minimum.” Lexa said so sincerely, Clarke felt her hands get a tad sweaty and her heartbeat got all weird. 

“Whatever. What did you draw?”

Lexa grinned and cleared her throat before grabbing Clarke’s hand and leading her to her easel. 

Clarke nearly snorted when she saw Lexa’s work, which wasn’t all that bad. It was mostly the choice of who the brunette painted that surprised her. 

“Queen Elizabeth. Doesn’t she look pretty.” Lexa exhaled, extremely satisfied with herself. 

“Queen Elizabeth?” Clarke tried not to giggle. 

“Yep. Love that woman.”

“Her chin is lacking definition.” 

Clarke pointed out. 

Lexa rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“Nope, it just has _character_.” 

“Did you finish all the wine?”

Clarke held up the empty bottle, shooting Lexa a disappointed look even though she was sure she did. 

“No. You did.”

“I have more at my place…”

“I have a feeling you’re making a rather brave assumption.”

“Oh, Lexa, did you think I was inviting you over?”

Lexa clutched at there heart, feigning hurt. 

“Ouch. And here I was going to gift you with my masterpiece work of her majesty.”

“Wanna head back to my place?”

Clarke moved closer into the other girl’s personal space, noticing the hitch in Lexa’s breathing. 

“Depends. It’s Sunday. Game of Thrones is on in about thirty minutes.” Lexa recovered, not realizing she was having the same effect on the blonde. 

“I have HBO..”

“I don’t know. Do you have snacks, proper lighting, comfortable seating? I have a certain mood I need in order to fully enjoy G.O.T….” 

“You’ll have me.” Clarke added, somehow knowing it would be enough to convince Lexa to come home with her. 

“Your place it is then.” Lexa grinned, grabbing their paintings, and following Clarke out. 

 

—

“Let me get this straight..”

“They’re brother and sister..”

“Uh-huh.”

“And the other one. Back in the North, real broody and lonely, is related to..”

“He was raised by the Starks, he’s a bastard, but he may be related to-“

“The dragon lady?”

“It’s speculated.”

“Okay, you can press play.”

Not even fifteen minutes into the episode and Clarke had already made Lexa pause it five times to ask questions. At first, Clarke was genuinely confused given she had never watched the show before and so of course Lexa was patient, going into deep, specific detail of the various houses, the different characters, and so on. However, after the third time Clarke was just messing with the other girl, finding it extremely adorable and sexy at the same time at how Lexa tried to hide her annoyance with having to pause the episode again and again. 

“Wait, who’s that? I thought the Starks controlled the North.” Clarke said, placing her hand on Lexa’s arm, waiting for clarification. 

Lexa didn’t move her eyes from the tv, but nodded. 

“They did. This is Ramsey he’s the warden of the North at the moment.” 

“Well, now I’m confused.” Clarke tried to sound serious. 

“Clarkeeeeee…” Lexa groaned finally, throwing her head back. 

_Honestly, the dramatic flare with this one._ Clarke thought, paying no attention to the show whatsoever.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re annoyed.” Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s arm down to her thigh causing the other girl to jolt slightly at the contact. 

“I’m not annoyed.” Lexa cleared her throat, trying to redirect her focus on the episode and not where Clarke’s hand was. 

“I have an idea. I’ve been wanting to do it since last week.” Clarke said after a moment. 

“You’ve finally agreed to marry me?” Lexa smirked looking away from the tv. 

“Shut up.” 

And with that Clarke moved herself, slightly on top of Lexa and placed her lips on hers. 

Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t put every thing she had into the kiss, only pulling away when she thought Lexa might have died from it given the lack of movement underneath her. 

“Whoa.” 

Lexa opened her eyes, and looked at Clarke in awe as if she’d never been kissed before causing the blonde to blush a little. 

“Still want to watch Game of Thrones or do you want to take me to bed?” Clarke asked, watching Lexa wet her lips and gulp. 

“Bed.” was all Lexa managed to get out before Clarke led her to her bedroom, removing her clothes along the way. 

 

——— 

__

_Raven: Where the fuck are you guys @Lexa @Clarke???_

_Monty: @Clarke @Lexa You guys are supposed to be bringing breakfast. Volunteer work is not as satisfying without breakfast._

_Octavia: @Lexa @Clarke This is the cruelest thing you two have ever done. I was promised coffee and bagels._

_Lincoln: @Lexa is that @Clarke’s car in your driveway?_

_Lincoln has sent one new picture._

_Raven: Uh un. NO FUCKING WAYYYY_

_Octavia: Watching G.O.T. my ass….._

_Murphy: I can’t believe you two had sex last night and forgot to bring us breakfast._

_Bellamy: @Monty you owe me twenty bucks_

_Octavia: @Raven you owe me thirty_

_Lexa: @Lincoln #creep #stalker_

_Clarke: :)_

_(Lexa liked Clarke’s message)_

__  
———

“How long have you two been smashing?”

Raven threw herself into the booth, stealing Lexa’s pickle from her plate. 

It had been a couple of days since Clarke and Lexa’s date and ‘Game of Thrones’ episode and the two were having lunch at their campus dining hall. 

“Raven..” Clarke warned, as Raven grinned ready to interrogate. 

“You’re all glowy and gross.” Raven looked at Lexa who had a full mouth of turkey sandwich. 

“Am not.” Lexa mumbled, after swallowing. 

“Yes you are. Tell me. Is Clarke as limber as she says she is?”

“Go away. You’re ruining our lunch date.” Clarke kicked Raven underneath the table 

“Fine. But we’re going out tonight. And we’re going to get plastered.” Raven laughed, getting up to leave. 

“Sure. Now let me enjoy my sandwich.” Lexa mumbled, taking another bite while Raven made her way back to work. 

“Good?” Clarke asked, watching as Lexa chowed down on the sandwich she made for her at the sandwich bar. 

“You’re a chef.” Lexa grinned, finishing off the another bite, wiping her mouth, and sipping some Powerade. 

“I dabble.” Clarke shrugged, letting Lexa kiss her cheek. 

“You’re really pretty.”

“You’re not so bad on the eyes either.”

“Go on another date with me.” 

Lexa put on her puppy eyes even though she knew they weren’t necessary. At this point Clarke was doomed and would say yes to whatever. 

“You weren’t lying about being romantic.” Clarke said, giving the brunette a kiss of her own. 

“I’m a lean, green, charm, machine.”

“I suppose I can clear my schedule. Move around some appointments.”

“So accommodating,”

“Eat your sandwich.”  
——— 

__

_Octavia: We here sluttttsssss_

_Monty: SHOTTTSSS AT DA BARR_

_Bellamy: OTW_

_Raven: Wit Bell prepare yourselves for a willdddd night_

_Lexa: Did I hear someone say shots?_

_Clarke: @Lexa get over here already._

_Lincoln: @Clarke We are en route. Lexa took two hours to choose a shirt._

_Lexa: @Lincoln Liar. More like an hour and a half. Besides @Murphy was still doing his hair._

_Murphy: @Lexa The wave takes time and proper styling._

__  
——— 

“Excuse me Miss, I’m going to have to see some ID.”

Clarke turned around too quickly, spilling a little of her vodka and coke. 

“Look who decided to show her face.” Clarke smiled, pushing her lips onto Lexa’s who was looking sexy as ever in black jeans and a gray cotton tee. 

“Mm, is that vodka I taste?” Lexa licked her lips before returning to Clarke’s one more time. 

“And gin and whiskey and Blue Moon.” Clarke added, not sure if she was correct, but not caring anymore since Lexa was finally at the bar. 

“You don’t discriminate I see.” Lexa said, taking a sip from Clarke’s drink. 

“Not when it comes to alcohol. And a majority of things, really.”

Clarke handed her drink to Murphy beside them who was bro-ing about something with Bellamy. She took Lexa’s hand and walked her to the almost empty dance floor where 90s music was playing. The bar wasn’t much in the great scheme of things and since it was a Wednesday night and most of the town’s population being senior citizens, the place wasn’t as lively, but now with Lexa and their friends there, it was the best place to be. 

“God. You’re so gorgeous.” Lexa groaned as Clarke grinded her hips against hers. 

“Dance with me.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, noticing the lack of movement from the brunette. 

“I have the coordination of a cucumber.”

“Lies. I saw your snapchats at salsa dancing the other night.”

“I was very drunk, Clarke. Currently, I’m slightly buzzed.”

“Pleaseee.” Clarke pleaded, making Lexa give in immediately. 

“Fine, but I must remind you, patience is a virtue.” Lexa said before pulling Clarke closer to her and attempting to dance. 

“Mm, you’re not so bad as you make yourself seem.” 

Clarke was lying. Lexa was terrible at dancing. But Clarke didn’t care. She could do this all night, every night. Even if it meant being twirled and stepped on. 

“It’s the oozing chemistry between us.” Lexa added, dipping Clarke, despite the music not at all warranting it. 

Lexa simply didn’t care, and Clarke swore in that exact moment she was ‘in feelings’ with the girl. 

“You dipped me.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s lips, after being pulled back up. 

“I’ve seen dirty dancing. You dip the girl.” Lexa shrugged like it was basic math. 

“He lifted..” Clarke corrected, seeing a mischievous look flash across Lexa’s face. 

“Ready?”

“What?”

“1…2….3..”

Before she even knew what was happening, Lexa lifted her off the ground and into air just like in the movie, minus the running part. And just like the movie Clarke spread her arms out drunk and completely trusting Lexa not to drop her. 

After about ten seconds, Lexa slowly brought her down, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulling her in for a messy kiss. 

“You’re crazy. And stronger than you look.” Clarke pulled away, moving Lexa’s hair out of her eyes.

“All the push ups I do..” Lexa grinned, proud of herself. 

“I’m really turned on right now.”

“Yeah? Was it the dip or the lift?”

“Honestly, you had me at the unbalanced twirling.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Now.”

The two weren’t seen for the rest of the night and were hounded for it the next morning in the group chat. 

 

——— 

Two weeks later

__

_Lexa: So, I may have gotten myself into a situation…_

_Bellamy: @Lexa I’m not bailing you out of jail again._

_Raven: @Lexa Did you get yourself locked in the A1 building again?_

_Octavia: @Lexa Did you run into the Georgia twins and did they try to murder you?_

_Murphy: @Lexa You’re not sure how to land, huh?_

_Clarke: @Murphy Land? @Lexa Also, I’d like to revisit the twin subject at a later time…._

_Lincoln: I. Can’t. Believe. You. Two. @Monty @Lexa_

_Monty has sent a video_

_Octavia: YOU GUYS ARENT EVEN PILOTS HOW_

_Raven: Oh man. Oh man. We got a charlie foxtrot._

_Murphy: #dead_

_Lexa: It’s all good. We think. Monroe says we still in da clear. Just got to figure out how to land…._

_Clarke: @Lexa You guys are joking right? Please tell me there is a flight student in the plane with you two._

_Monty: @Clarke Technically, Jasper is a flight student. He just hasn’t exactly finished his private yet….._

_Bellamy: Mmm this is either going to end in two ways. Legendary. Or Terribly._

_Lexa: Everyone take a chill pill. Jasper’s got this. I think._

_Monty has sent a video._

_Clarke: @Lexa now that you guys are safely back on the ground…the twins?_

_Lexa has left the group chat_

__

———

Clarke turned over in the Queen sized bed and adjusted herself against Lexa’s chest while the comforter was moved around her shoulders. 

“Let me get this straight…”

“You can try, but there was nothing straight about either of them..”

“You slept with Twin A, but somehow got confused and also slept with Twin B. Despite them both being fraternal and looking nothing alike.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Lexa sighed, already embarrassed enough with the whole situation. 

Apparently, Lexa’s sophomore year of college, she met a set of beautiful, red headed twins from Georgia who both happened to be into her. Lexa had asked, Sara, Twin A, out for dinner and ended up doing much more. After their night together, Lexa showed up the following night, drunk, to ask Sara out again, but was greeted by Twin B, Samantha who invited her in to ‘Netflix and chill’. Lexa was so drunk she thought Samantha was Sara and ended up sleeping with her as well. The next morning she woke up next to Twin B only to realize it wasn’t Twin A and bolted out of there as fast as she could, avoiding the twins ever since then. 

“Yeah, they can murder you. I’ll allow it.” Clarke laughed, not able to believe such a thing could happen. 

But it was Lexa, and she was beginning to learn family quickly, anything could happen with the brunette. Literally anything. 

“In my defense, sophomore year, I discovered the wonders of tequila.” Lexa laughed, while Clarke pinched her ribs playfully. 

“You’re terrible. And a heartbreaker.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s chest. 

“I’m a changed woman I’ll have you know.”

“Is that so?”

Lexa nodded and kissed her forehead. 

“Yep. I avoid twins and limit myself to one woman at a time these days.”

“You’re something you know.” Clarke chuckled, running her hand up and down Lexa’s bare side. 

“You’re marvelous.” Lexa whispered after a moment of silence. 

Clarke smiled and moved so she could see her face. 

“Be my girlfriend?” Clarke asked confidently, placing her hands on Lexa’s cheeks. 

“I thought I was your fiancé?” Lexa feigned confusion. 

“I don’t accept drug infused proposals.”

“Shucks. I suppose girlfriend will have to do. For now.” Lexa winked moving to lay herself on top of Clarke. 

“Good. Gives me time to finalize my divorce.” Clarke got out before Lexa began to plant kisses down her chest. 

“And you call me the heartbreaker..” Lexa said, moving her lips further down Clarke’s waist. 

———

__

_Bellamy: Partyyyyyy, at the 736_

_Raven: Can’t you just say your house?”_

_Lexa: @Bellamy Is there going to be cake? I want cake. With the good frosting. Not the whipped cream shit._

_Octavia: My liver is still recovering from last weekend._

_Monty: @Octavia good thing livers regenerate._

_Clarke: Mmmm I’d be down for some body shots..(emoji smirk face)_

_Lexa: Just @ me next time @Clarke_

_Raven: @Lexa she usually takes them off me. ;)_

_Murphy: I’d be down to watch._

_Lincoln: I just ran into the twins….they want to know if they can come?_

_Lexa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Octavia: #YAASSSS_

_Monty: #YAASSSS_

_Murphy: #YAASSS_

_Clarke: I’ve got to see this happen so… #YAASSS_

_Bellamy: #YAASSS_

_Raven: #YAASSS_

_Lexa: I hate you guys._

__

———

“What’s the deal with the twins? I thought they hated Lexa.” Clarke asked Raven after hearing they were looking for her girlfriend. But sent in another direction by Bellamy. 

She wasn’t jealous. Well maybe a little. Besides she trusted Lexa. Completely. 

“Mm, not really sure. Sara probably hates her more than Samantha does, but till this day they’re always asking for her. Rumor has it, Lexa rocked their world, but I’m sure you know what all about that, huh?” Raven slurred a bit, nudging Clarke who just rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up.” 

Clarke chugged back her jungle juice, emptying her cup. 

“You don’t need to be jealous. Lexa has it in her head, you two are gonna get married some day.” Raven mumbled, finishing her cup as well.

“Definitely. She’s going to have to take my last name though. I don’t know how good ‘Clarke Amherst’ is going to sound.” Clarke tried to joke, but didn’t really care if Raven saw through it or not. 

__

_I wouldn’t mind marrying her._

__  
Clarke thought, thinking Amherst didn’t really sound all that bad.

“Mmhm. Well, we need refills and I think it’s time for shots.” 

“Lead the way.”

Raven grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back where the kitchen was. 

It was in the kitchen where her girlfriend and Murphy were apparently competing in a very extreme and important game of beer pong against Miller and Jasper. 

So important and extreme, Lexa had two fistfuls of Murphy’s shirt in her hands as she tried to give him a pep talk. 

“Murphy you need to get your fucking head in the game.” Lexa growled, letting go of Murphy and forcing him to drink the beers Jasper and Miller threw the ping pong balls into. 

“Lexa you haven’t made one shot!” Murphy yelled after finishing one of the cups and throwing it on the floor. 

“Exactly why you need to focus!” Lexa yelled back shoving the other cup in his hand. 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s competitiveness and made her way towards her, wrapping her arms around her once she got there. 

“Hey, babe.” Clarke mumbled into the brunette’s ear, placing a kiss right beneath. 

“Clarke!” 

Lexa turned around, drunk and the happiest girl in the world at the sight of her girlfriend. 

“Having fun?”

Lexa shook her head yes and then pointed towards the beer pong table, stumbling a bit. 

“Yes. Except, Murphy is about to cost us the 736 beer pong championship. Other than that I’m feeling like a million bucks.”

“Would you be interested in taking a shot? Off my body?” Clarke raised her eyebrows, knowing Lexa had been dying to do so for a while. 

“You are literally making all my dreams come true.” Lexa groaned before Clarke dragged her to the counter and hopped up, removing her top and laying back. 

The hoots and hollering began immediately as Harper and Raven helped pour tequila on Clarke’s stomach and handing her a lime to put in her mouth and placed salt on the base of her neck. Once that was done, Lexa wasted no time moving her tongue onto Clarke’s stomach and sucking the alcohol dry off her skin before moving up to her neck where she no doubt left a hickey and then moved to Clarke’s mouth to take the lime. 

“Fuck, that was hot. Me next!” Raven shouted once Lexa peeled herself off of Clarke, remembering there was a room full of people watching. 

__

_Fuck._

__

Was all Clarke could think, still feeling traces of fire left by Lexa’s tongue on her stomach and neck. 

She no longer cared about the party. All she cared about was Lexa and how much she needed her and her tongue that very moment. 

“Actually, I’m taking Lexa with me.” 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand noticing the dark lust in her girlfriend’s eyes and led them out of the kitchen, down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

“You okay?” Lexa asked her once they were in a room, the door closed behind them. 

“More than okay.” Clarke said removing her bra and tugging Lexa’s shirt. 

“Oh.” Lexa whispered, Clarke’s lips crashing onto hers, and shoving her onto a bed. 

“Who’s room is this?” Lexa asked in between kisses letting Clarke straddle her, giving her a beautiful view. 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Lexa didn’t utter another word as Clarke’s hand wondered down her chest and lips sucked on her neck. 

—

“Oh my god! What position is that??” 

The door swung open revealing a super drunk Octavia and Raven laughing loudly at what they just walked in on. 

“OCTAVIA GET OUT!” Clarke yelled, grabbing a blanket to cover her and Lexa, a Lexa who was in the middle of her third orgasm and still somewhat drunk, oblivious to what was going on. 

“Those abs doeeee.” Raven pointed to Lexa’s exposed torso, while Clarke tried to cover Lexa with her own body. 

“OH MY GOD, LEAVE NOW!” Clarke shouted again, not embarrassed anymore, just very annoyed. 

After another five seconds of giggling the two other girls shut the door, and Clarke collapsed completely on top of Lexa who was finally coming down from her high. 

“I’m not even mad.” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s neck with a chuckle. 

“Best orgasm ever.”

“You’re so drunk.” Clarke laughed, still a little drunk too. 

“So are you.” Lexa moved to give her a short, loving kiss. 

“We should do this again some time.”

“Have my people call your people.”

“We can move some things around.”

Lexa moved Clarke’s arm up and high-fived it with her other. 

“Did you just high five me?” Clarke snorted, not able to believe how much of an adorable, dork her girlfriend was. 

“Yep.” Lexa nodded, closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep. 

“Nerd.” Clarke whispered, before falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was busy and stuff. 
> 
> There will be more, a lot of the next chapter is already finished. 
> 
> I think I could have done better, but didn't want to keep you guys waiting. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading.

The light in the corner of the library was dimmer than all the others. It flickered and if stared at, would give one a headache. The day was midway through and Clarke and Lexa found themselves on break from work. Clarke was criss crossed against a bookshelf with books about people who were long gone and forgotten on the second floor of the small, dimmed, library. Lexa flipped through notes about weight and balance of an aircraft she was designing for a project she’d be proposing once classes started back up, propped against the bookshelf across from Clarke’s.

“Do you think we’re moving fast?”

Lexa didn’t look up from her notes and moved her pen across paper. Clarke nudged her foot against the brunette’s who finally looked up, setting her notebook down to the side. 

“Nope. I like you. You like me. Stuff like this doesn’t have a time frame. It just is. I mean we got engaged the first night we met.”

“I like you.” Clarke blurted out. 

Lexa grinned, taking Clarke’s leg and pulling it to get the other girl closer to her. 

“Good. I like you as well. I like you a lot actually.” 

“I may happen to like you _a lot_ as well.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Clarke moved herself into Lexa’s lap and pushed brown hair out of green eyes. 

“How’s your day going?” 

“Good. They’re installing new elliptical machines in the fitness center so things are exciting.” Clarke sighed, knowing Bellamy and Lincoln would make her test them out and get ‘active’. 

“Did you apply for the Blue Origin internship?” Lexa asked, gently pressing her lips against Clarke’s cheek. 

“Yep. Have you heard from General Atomics?”

“Not yet. I’m not too worried about it though. I got a couple of other things lined up, but General is the dream.” 

Both Clarke and Lexa had applied for internships to companies they both admired. Clarke was nervous and stressed about what was to come in spring, but if she got the internship with Blue Origin she’d have a better chance at getting an in with the company. Of course, she’d have to spend spring semester in the research lab on campus since the internship allowed her to stay at the university with Skype sessions to go over the work she’d be doing. Lexa’s prospective internship was a little different and more sought after on campus. However, she was intelligent and determined, and Clarke was certain, sure, Lexa would get it. 

“I don’t know much about drones, but I think you’ll be amazing anywhere.” Clarke whispered, proud of how smart and obsessed with the idea of the sky and every thing above her girlfriend was. 

“You too. Astronaut Clarke. You’re gonna take us to Mars.” 

“We should’ve never watched ‘The Martian’…”

“Coolest movie of our time. I give it all the awards.”

Lexa let herself be kissed, hard and unexpected, but welcomed it with an ease that Clarke was always surprised with before quickly relaxing into it. 

“I gotta go woo some potential students.” Lexa mumbled, attempting to get up, but being stopped. 

“Quit. Stay with me in this crappy corner of the library and make out with me forever.” Clarke pleaded, despite knowing she didn't have to. 

Lexa chuckled and Clarke took advantage, pressing kisses on the sensitive spot of the other girl’s neck. 

“Clarkeeeee, this campus needs me to sell it. I can’t do it if I’m love making with you and not telling tour groups about our wind tunnel lab.” Lexa groaned, wanting very much to stay. 

One more heated kiss and Clarke moved off her girlfriend and watched her get up, leaning down for another quick peck, grabbing her notebook and shoving it in her backpack. 

“Go get em tiger.”

“I’m oddly turned on by that.”

“See you later?”

“I’ll pencil you in.”

———  
__

_Raven: Paintball tonight. The paint is gonna glow in the dark_

_Murphy: So. So. Down._

_Lexa: Nothing gets me going like glow in the dark paint._

_Bellamy: Where?_

_Octavia: @Bellamy The ROTC obstacle courses. They’re having a end of summer fundraiser._

_Clarke: This sounds like it’s going to be painful._

_Monty: @Clarke Oh it is._

_Lincoln: Everyone get their camouflage and warpaint on._

_Raven: I’ll bring tequila._

_Lexa: I’ll bring my hot looks and puns. Deadly combination, I’ll have you know. (smirk emoji face)_

_Octavia: @Lexa is that how you got @Clarke_

_Lexa: @Clarke tell em babe. Tell em how you didn’t stand a chance when you laid eyes on me for the first time in my impressive dish rag wrapped hand and pun about tomatoes._

_Clarke has left the group chat_

_Raven: Damn. #savage_

_Murphy: @Lexa What was the pun?_

_Lexa: What did the tomato say to it’s spouse?_

_Lincoln: What?_

_Octavia: Yeah, wat_

_Lexa: I love you from my head to-ma-toes (drops mic)_

_Raven has left the group_

_Bellamy has left the group_

_Octavia has left the group_

_Lincoln has left the group_

_Monty has left the group_

_Lexa: You guys suck._

_Murphy: @Lexa Well. I thought it was funny._

_Lexa: Thanks Murphy._

__  
———

Clarke messed with the the mask Lexa insisted she wear in case Raven or Lincoln aimed for her face. Which didn’t do much to calm the blonde’s nerves about paint balling supposedly being a ‘pain free’ experience. 

“Lex, I’m scared.” Clarke exaggerated, trying to rid her face of the mask already. 

“Don’t be. I got you. If anyone of those suckers goes for you, I’ll dive in front and take them out.” Lexa assured her, making sure her paintball gun was situated. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but gave her girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek. 

“How chivalrous.”

“I try.” Lexa grinned, blushing a little from the small bit of affection she just received. 

It was a beautiful day and the breeze caused the leaves on the trees to rustle off to the ground and be crunched. Fall would be coming soon and if Clarke was being honest with herself, she was a diehard Fall girl. She loved the way pumpkins were put on display all over town and the cinnamon scones at Jim’s. She loved pulling out her older brother’s oversized maroon sweater and how no matter how many times she wore and washed it, she could still catch the faint scent of him and how much it reminded her of home. She imagined how Lexa’s lips would taste like a mixture of chai tea and pumpkin spice lattes and how adorable the brunette’s hair would look underneath a knit beanie. It was a beautiful, technically still summer day, but fall was coming soon and feeling giddy and unreasonably happy with how gorgeous the day was, Clarke pulled Lexa in for a warm hug, ignoring how the other girl had to readjust so she wouldn’t accidentally shoot Clarke with paint. 

“You two stop being gross and come over here. We’re discussing the war plan.” 

Octavia shouted from across the outdoor compound area their match was about to take place in, already annoyed with the couple. 

Clarke felt Lexa kiss the top of her head before letting go and dragging her to their group of friends, all of who looked like they were ready to go to war, decked in face paint and an odd assortment of mismatched camouflage. 

“Murphy, you’re going to flank Monty and I, while Lexa keeps Clarke in the back from screwing up.” Octavia nodded towards Clarke, who had just dropped the paintball gun Monty handed her. 

“Hey!” Clarke protested, despite knowing she was nowhere near prepared to participate in the group’s ‘fun’ activity. 

Still. She didn’t think she had to be babysat. She was an adult. She could handle herself. She could handle a simple game of tactical paintball. 

Well. Maybe. 

“Clarke, sweetheart no offense, but if we lose this it’s gonna somehow be related to you.” Octavia sighed while everyone else nodded and shrugged in agreement. 

Clarke flipped them all off, earning a chuckle from Lexa, who was a ball of excitement, ready to get on with the game already. 

“Lexa, once we’ve pinned those motherfuckers, you’re going to shimmy up the poll and take their flag.” 

“Or she can just reel it down like we’re supposed to.” Clarke added, not thrilled with the idea of her girlfriend climbing up a 14 ft. flag pole. 

“Less exciting.” Lexa mumbled, eyeing the pole off in the distant. 

“True.” Murphy nodded. 

“Ready?” Octavia asked, but not seeming like she was going to accept a no as an answer. 

“Wait what happens if one of us gets shot? Are we automatically out?” Clarke asked, still unsure of the rules. 

“Yes. So duck. Or squat. Or take it and don’t be a little bitch about it.” Octavia replied, intensely. 

“Maybe cool down a bit, huh. It’s a fundraiser. Not WWIII.” Monty said, earning a deadly glare from Octavia. 

“Friendly fire, Monty. Friendly fire. Look it up.” 

“Gotta be honest, Lex. You’re looking really sexy in these.”  
Clarke had stopped paying attention to whatever ‘war plan’ Octavia was going over again with Monty and Murphy, and took notice of the semi-military outfit Lexa had going on. Something about how the paintball gun was slung on her shoulder and how her black pants were tucked into combat boots war really doing it for Clarke and she was beyond turned on by it. 

“Yeah, maybe tonight you and I-“

“I swear to God if you two don’t focus I will shoot you both myself.”

Lexa was interrupted by Octavia who roughly nudged the brunette while Clarke giggled and pretended as if she was paying attention. 

After another ten minutes of preparing, the horn was sounded and Team ‘Fuck You Up’, name provided by Murphy, was off to find and destroy Team ‘Ball Crushers’ which included Bellamy, Raven, Lincoln, and Miller who’d been invited to make the teams somewhat even. 

Twenty minutes into the game and Clarke was hugely disappointed in the lack of action and shooting she was doing. Mostly she just followed Lexa to whatever piece of structure they were taking cover behind, while the brunette shot off into the distance at Lincoln and Raven who were hiding in a structure of tall wooden crates. 

By the the 22nd minute, Lexa was anxious to get the flag off the pole already and claim victory. Clarke however, was hesitant. They were both still receiving fire from Lincoln and Raven while Octavia and Monty were trying to take out Bellamy and Miller. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Octavia did say to wait till Bell and them were pinned down.” 

Clarke held onto her girlfriend’s arm, not letting her run off just yet. She had a feeling they weren’t in the clear yet despite Lexa’s insistence they were. 

“Murphy sent me the signal. Now cover me or lose me forever.” Lexa whispered before gently pushing up Clarke’s mask and kissing her as if they were never going to see one another again. 

“So, dramatic.” Clarke mumbled once the kiss was over, flushed and hot with how Lexa’s tongue had just assaulted hers. 

Lexa smirked and checked the area once more before darting for the flag pole and wrapping her body around it. Like Tarzan or some sort of professional pole climber, Lexa was quickly already at the top, but having trouble unclasping the black, tattered flag off the pole. 

“Honestly, Lex. Just reel it down.” Clarke said, hearing noise nearby, clutching the paintball gun she had yet to use. 

“More exciting this way.” Lexa reminded her, finally get the flag unclasped.

The noise Clarke heard got closer and not even a second later she heard fire come from behind a stack of wooden logs. 

“MOTHERFU-“

Clarke turned to look at Lexa who was shot and fell off from the pole, landing hard on the ground with a loud groan. 

“OH MY GOD!” Clarke shouted, rushing to Lexa who was holding her paint covered arm. 

“Man down.” Lexa groaned, trying to get up before realizing she was still in too much pain to do so. 

Clarke stopped her, grabbing the other girl’s face that was covered with splatters of purple paint. 

“Hey, don’t move. You may have broken something.” 

Lexa’s eyes suddenly went wide as she tried to get up again, only to be pushed back down.

“Clarke, the flag! GET THE FLAG! LEAVE ME BEHIND!”

“Lexa, you just fell like 14 feet from the air-“

“GET THE FLAG. HURRY BEFORE THEY SHOOT YOU.”

Paintballs were shot towards them, missing by only inches, and landing on the ground and wooden structures around them. 

Annoyed and kind of pissed someone had shot her girlfriend and were still trying to do so again, Clarke grabbed her gun, turned to see Lincoln and Raven approaching, shot them both twice in the chest, and darted the six feet towards where the flag landed and grabbed it. 

A horn was sounded, signaling the end of the game, and Lexa shouted with pride behind her. 

“Holy shit. She got it.” Lincoln muttered while Clarke jumped up and down, holding the flag high in her hand.

Both Lincoln and Raven stood, shocked and also amazed by the order of events that had just taken place. 

“Clarke Fucking Griffin.” Raven sighed while everyone else begin to appear from their hideouts. 

“That’s right bitches. Clarke, I always knew you had it in you.” Octavia said, bear hugging the blonde. 

“You doubted me the whole time.” Clarke said, once she was released and high five-ed by Murphy and Monty. 

“Where’s Lexa?” Monty asked. 

Clarke turned and pointed to where Lexa was still laying, obviously sore and banged up from the fall. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Octavia asked observing and laughing at Lexa’s disheveled state. 

“Lincoln shot her while she was climbing the pole. Fell like a pancake.” Raven laughed, recalling the scene with great amusement. 

“Nice.”

“How you feeling?”

Clarke helped her girlfriend up and pulled a leaf out of her hair and attempted to wipe some paint from her face. 

Lexa, being dramatic as ever, winced like a puppy and leaned on Clarke more than she needed to. 

“Amazing. You got the flag.” Lexa grinned, peppering Clarke’s face with kisses, not caring that their friends were ‘ew-ing’ and making fun of them. 

“Come on. Let’s get you some ice.” 

“Maybe later, we can go back to my place. Play some doctor, patient.” 

Clarke laughed, glad Lexa wasn’t too hurt to make sexual innuendoes. 

———  
__

_Octavia: There’s only 2 weeks left of summer. :(_

_Raven: 2 weeks left to party._

_Monty: Anyone wanna come make dinner and dessert with me at my place?_

_Lexa: @Monty What kind of dessert…?_

_Monty: Coconut lime cake with a cream cheese frosting_

_Lexa: @Monty marry me already, I literally came when you said cream cheese frosting_

_Murphy: Lol_

_Clarke: My girlfriend ladies and gentlemen._

_Bellamy: I can come over around six._

_Lincoln: Same._

_Murphy: I’ll bring beer._

_Lexa: I’ll bring myself. And Clarke. I will bring Clarke and myself._

_Clarke: (kiss face emoji) @Lexa_

_Octavia: @Clarke @Lexa Do you see me and @Lincoln being this gross? Why make us suffer?_

_Lexa: @Octavia You two had sex on my kitchen counter and couch while I was in my room looking for a movie you two purposely hid just so you’d have time to bang._

_Lincoln: :)_

_Bellamy: Stop. Stop. Please._

_Monty: Everyone just come over with whatever you want around six!_

__  
———

“You hear that?” Lexa pulled back from Clarke’s lips and moved in the driver’s seat, careful not to hit the car horn again. 

“Hear what?” Clarke asked, not caring too much, and tried to return to the make out session that was taking place. 

Lexa smirked and let herself be kissed for a little while longer before pulling back again much to Clarke’s annoyance who groaned frustrated. 

“Every time I see you, my heart goes ‘ba dum ba dum ba dum', but at like 3.5 mach speed.” Lexa said, grabbing Clarke’s hand and placing it on her chest so she could feel. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s heart beat against her palm and in response moved the brunette’s hand to her own chest. 

Lexa’s smirk tuned into a genuine smile, the kind of smile that was reserved for very few, very few being just Clarke.

“Mmm, every time I see you, mine goes 1.5 mach speed.” Clarke nearly whispered, placing her forehead on Lexa’s. 

Lexa chuckled and kissed her, this time softly, and gently, not as fast and torrid as before. 

“I’ll take it. You’re beautiful by the way. Please marry me.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, sending shivers through the blonde’s body. 

“I’m not sure you can handle this Lexa Amherst.”

“Yeah, but I’ll do right by you.”

“I want 11 kids.”

“Sure. Whatever you want. It’s yours.”

“And a mansion. With 64 rooms. And four olympic sized pools.”

“I’ll build it myself.”

Clarke tried to picture Lexa making a home for both of them. Tried to picture the brunette chasing down their fictional kids down a hallway, scooping them up into her long arms. Tried to imagine laying in bed together after a long, exhausting day of work and so fulfilled and happy because they had each other, had their kids, had a home. 

Clarke pictured and imagined a future with Lexa and when she finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see the other girl’s eyes on her, she knew Lexa imagined too, somehow she just knew Lexa would give her the world, all she she had to do was say yes. 

“What?” Clarke asked while Lexa continued to stare at her lovingly. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Clarke’s lips moved upwards into a huge grin and she moved herself as close as she could to Lexa, well as close as the Jeep seats and stick shift between them would allow. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Clarke could see the tremble in Lexa’s lips as the word got out and for some reason she remained silent, unable to get her brain to form the response she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for placing both her hands around Lexa’s neck, moving her face close to her girlfriend’s. 

Clarke was certain she’d be the first to admit she was falling in love with the other girl. Not that she doubted Lexa’s feelings for her, but Lexa was Lexa. She hated being serious, but most of the time was except around Clarke and their friends. She was playful and made brave declarations just to see and hear the response she’d get. She was patient and careful in most things, wanting to be certain, wanting to make sure every thing she did was right and well done. She was clumsy yet a perfectionist. She was calm, but sometimes like the ocean in the middle of a storm. She was cool, but nerdy and passionate about what she loved. She was loyal and honorable and determined and felt strongly. And Clarke was prepared and ready to admit she was falling in love with her first. Clarke was certain it’d take work to get a girl like Lexa to fall in love with her. But Clarke knew she should have expected it. Because Lexa was Lexa. Anything but predictable. And she was falling in love with Clarke. And Clarke, well, Clarke was already in love with her. 

“Hey losers, get out of the car. I’m starving and Monty needs help chopping shit.” 

Raven banged on the car window, causing both girls to jump in their seats. 

And by the time Clarke turned to look back at Lexa, ready to say she was falling in love too, the other girl was already opening the car door and getting out. 

———  
__

_One new text message_

_Clarke: What are you doing?_

_Lexa: At 3am? Reading about Margaret Thatcher._

_Lexa: Are you booty calling me?_

_Clarke: It’s not a booty call if you’re my girlfriend._

_Lexa: I suppose so. What’s up gorgeous. Thoughts of me naked keeping you up again?_

_Clarke: It’s still pretty early. Come outside._

_Lexa: Where we going?_

_Clarke: I know a place._

_Lexa: You know a place, huh?_

_Clarke: Mmhm. Hurry up._

_Lexa: I’m coming._

__  
———

“Where we going? The Grand Canyon? Canada? Wait, are you taking me to Disneyland?!?” 

Lexa bounced in the passenger seat after being picked up by Clarke. 

It was two weeks since Lexa admitted she was falling in love with Clarke and it hadn’t really been brought up again since which bothered Clarke because she was itching to say it. Itching to declare what Lexa had with her, but every time she got close, her throat tightened and her finger tips would get tingly and cold. 

_Tonight_

Clarke told herself while she drove them downtown to a familiar spot. 

“No. Somewhere better.” Clarke muttered, letting Lexa intertwine their hands together. 

Clarke was a tad nervous about the brave idea she got a week ago and was even more nervous now that the idea was actually playing out. And as they approached their destination, she made Lexa get out of the car and follow her down the dark alley with a door. 

“Looks sketch.” Lexa whispered, joking and familiar with where they were. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.  
Five seconds later, the slot on the door slid open, revealing a pair of dark colored eyes and bushy eyebrows. 

“Word of the day?”

“Yogalates.” Clarke leaned in, ignoring Lexa’s chuckle behind her at the irony of the situation. 

The door was opened and the muscular man behind it step aside and let them through. 

Clarke took Lexa by the arm and led them down the hallway with the sugary scent and before Lexa could make another comment, she was interrupted. 

“SURPRISE!!” Their friends and some other regulars shouted. 

Lexa stood, astonished, and truly surprised. 

“Happy Birthday, Lexa.” Clarke grinned, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. 

“How did you know?” Lexa asked curiously and still wide-eyed. 

No matter how many times Clarke asked, Lexa wouldn’t admit when her birthday was or how old she really was, giving answers that ranged from 47 years old to being born back in the 1960s. And when Clarke asked why she wouldn’t give her a straight answer, the brunette would claim she hated being the center of attention and until Clarke agreed to marry her, she would never know. 

“I have a lot of free time at work. And access to our student database. Murphy may have also let it slip.” Clarke admitted, quite proud of herself. 

Lexa looked around her favorite hangout, her speakeasy, and put her hands on top of her head, taking it all in. 

“Is it too much, I know you said you don’t like your birthda-“ Clarke worried out loud before being interrupted by Lexa’s lips on hers. 

“Clarke, it’s amazing. No one’s ever done something like this for me before. Never. Thank you.” Lexa said, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging Clarke tightly. 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke mumbled into her ear, kissing the side of Lexa’s face before being let go of. 

“Happy Birthday, kid.”

Frank, the silver haired man, from the first night Lexa brought her to the speak easy appeared, patting Lexa on the back and pulling her into a big hug. 

“Thanks Frank.” Lexa grinned as friends surrounded her and Clarke. 

Octavia and Bellamy sandwiched hugged her next. Lincoln, sloppy and grossly, kissed her cheek. Murphy handed her a beer and what looked like a small gift box wrapped poorly before walking away, not really one for physical affection. Monty and Raven smiled and poked her in the ribs playfully. 

“Were you surprised or what?” Raven asked taking Lexa’s beer from her and drinking it. 

“Totally surprised.” Lexa chuckled, her arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist still, and extremely content. 

“Yeah, we figured. Many surprise parties aren’t thrown at 3am in an underground speakeasy everyone in town was convinced was a myth.” Raven sighed, a little bitter she was kept in the dark about the speakeasy for so long. 

The night went on like all the other nights the group enjoyed together. Laughing, exchanging of stories that had been told a million times, drinking and spilling of alcoholic beverages, affectionate smiles, friendly hugs, and teasing of one another. And by the end of it, which turned out to be nine in the morning, Clarke found herself in Lexa’s bed, cuddled into her side underneath a thick comforter. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Lexa muttered, sleepy and with closed eyes.

“Anything for the girl I might happen to be falling in love with.” Clarke said, a little sad she couldn’t see the look on Lexa’s face, but too comfortable and tired to move her head from underneath an arm. 

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduated college a couple of days ago. Said goodbye to my group. The group who inspired this story and I thought it was only fitting I'd sit down and write something. It's nothing great or big. I could've and should've done a better job with it, but here you go anyways.

__

_Two semesters later_

_Bellamy: Guess the day is here, huh?_

_Raven: The end has arrived_

_Lincoln: It’s been a pleasure_

_Monty: It’s been real_

_Octavia: Lit as fuck_

_Murphy: Truly epic_

_Lexa: Stuff of legends_

_Clarke: One hell of a time_

_Bellamy: Meet on the upper fields?_

_Lincoln: sure_

_Mruphy: be there or be squared_

_Raven: @Murphy Nerd_

_Clarke: We’ll be there, by we I mean me and @Lexa_

_Octavia: @Monty and I otw_

__  
——

The upper fields held many memories for Clarke, It’s where she spent many mornings freshman year jogging back and forth in the name of fitness. Then after she stopped the jogging, it became where she came when she needed to escape a dorm room full of girls. It’s where her and the gang would come to hang and by hang play games of freeze tag, Frisbee, kickball, picnic, and just spend time with one another. It’s where her and Lexa did cliche couple things like stargaze and tell each other childhood stories. If she had to pin point a moment, a place, where she felt college began, and where some of her favorite memories where, she’d say the upper fields. And it was only fitting that, that’s where it end. That’s where her and the group would have their own proper, goodbye. 

“Hey good looking.” Clarke heard behind her. 

Lexa was smirking like usual, wearing an oversized, black graduation gown. Her various cords and stoles nearly falling off her neck and uneven. 

Clarke laughed at the sight and walked up to readjust them properly around Lexa’s neck. 

“These are tangled, how did you manage to tangle these things Lex?” Clarke mumbled as she attempted to fix her girlfriend’s cords. 

In truth, the cords weren’t that bad. In truth, the cords didn’t matter. In truth, Clarke was nervous about everything that would come the day after today. Everything that would come after graduation, after her, her friends, after Lexa, her Lexa moved away off to different and what were supposed to be better places. Clarke had gotten so used to having everyone she loved so close to her and now she was going to have to deal with long distances instead of minutes. It was draining. It was exhausting. It was in truth, sad. And Clarke was nervous about how she was going to do it. How she was going to live far away from all the people she loved. 

“I know you’re scared about what’s going to happen after today. I get it. So, am I. But I want you to know, I’m so very proud of you. And that I love you. And that I’m always going to. No matter what.” Lexa said, letting herself be fidgeted with. 

Clarke could feel her eyes water as she let her mind think about how today could possibly be the last day her and the group and Lexa would be together in the same place for a very long time. But she also tried to remind herself that it was a good day. It was graduation. And the four years leading up to it had been a gift. They were years that deserved to be celebrated. 

“Jesus Clarke, the ceremony hasn’t even started and you already look like someone stole your puppy. Perk up a bit. We’re graduating.” Octavia interrupted as the rest of the group followed behind. 

“Leave her alone. We all know you were holding us up this morning crying in the bathroom because you and Lincoln are going to be apart this summer.” Bellamy shoved his sister with a chuckle. 

“Alright, we got ten minutes before we got to head over to the auditorium. What’s the game plan here? Are we doing speeches? Group hug? What’s going down?” Raven asked jittery from the red bull she had before and the general nervousness around a day like today. 

Clarke smiled as her friends gathered around into a small little huddle, arms around one another. 

“Group hug is good I think” Clarke mumbled, eyeing Lexa who was already getting hugged by Monty and Murphy.

“Commence the group hug!” Bellamy shouted as the group laughed and formed arms around one another. 

“It’s been a great four years, kids.” Lexa mumbled though Murphy’s shoulder.

“Greatest years of our lives, probably.” Lincoln added. 

“This hug is getting a bit crowded. How bout we end it and go graduate instead.” Octavia responded, trying to shake a very attached Raven. 

Ten minutes later and the group was heading to the auditorium where their graduation would take place. 

The ceremony would be long, boring, and uneventful. The group would hoot and holler for one another. Murphy would trip on the stage, Lexa would be cute and adorable, and Monty would try to take a selfie with the chancellor while taking his diploma. The ceremony would be nothing out of the ordinary. But everything before it made up for it. And everything after. Well, everything after would be so much more than anything the group could imagine. 

A chapter was over. But it was time for other beautiful one to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Years Later

__

_One New Message_

_Lexa: Hi_

_Raven: Holy Shit. This thing still exist_

_Bellamy: lol we haven’t used this in forever_

_Murphy: new phone who dis_

_Octavia: awwwww the memories_

_Clarke: Ahh, takes me back to the ole college days_

_Monty: I can’t even remember the last time we used this_

_Lincoln: Probably stopped using it because @Lexa moved to Malaysia_

_Octavia: Nope. It was Thailand_

_Raven: For fucksake guys it was Iceland_

_Murphy: Idiots it was fucking Denmark_

_Clarke: I thought it was Germany….._

_Lexa: Guys. It was one business trip. I was out of the country for like a week on a business trip…_

_Monty: @Lexa still. You don’t write. You don’t call. Come back with a fiancé and you think we’re gonna let it slide?_

_Raven: No slide zone here @Lexa_

_Lincoln: Yeah, we’re as slippery as carpet_

_Octavia: @Lincoln terrible._

_Clarke: Well. At least the fiancé is beautiful :)_

_Murphy: she’s alrighttt, I mean I wouldn’t do anything drastic to get with her_

_Monty: yeah. she can’t even hang. last night we went out for drinks, girl was gone after two glasses of wine_

_Lincoln: lollololool_

_Lexa: Omg leave my fiancé aloneeeeeeeee_

_Murphy: Gross @Lexa is in love_

_Octavia: #gross_

_Bellamy: #gross_

_Raven: #gross_

_Monty: #gross_

_Lincoln: #gross_

_Clarke: #gross_

_Lexa has left the group chat_

_Murphy: lmao_

__

——

“I can’t believe you’re getting married. We made a pact. Single for life.” Murphy muttered, sipping champagne in the corner of the room. 

“We were in kindergarten then. Without the proper notarization and legal binding, the contract we made with your peanut butter sandwich and my coloring book is void.” Lexa laughed as she finished getting dressed. 

Four years after college graduation and Lexa was excited this day was finally happening. The last four years hadn't been easy. They were filled with great difficulty, heartache, and struggle with figuring out if she was truly where she wanted to be. But eventually she found her footing and she was happy. And she was about to marry the love of her life. 

Things couldn't be better. 

“Well, at least she’s kind of pretty.” Raven added while she flipped through a magazine. 

“A dime.” Lexa grinned, checking one more time in the mirror for anything out of place. 

“Look, I don’t want to get gross or anything, but I’m uh, I’m proud and happy for you.” Murphy said, patting his best friend on the back awkwardly before pouring himself another glass of champagne. 

“I’d gag, but that’s probably the most sincere thing that’s come out of your mouth.” Lexa chuckled, hearing a knock on the door. 

Bellamy and Lincoln walked in, dressed handsomely in black tuxedos. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Lincoln asked, taking a seat next to Raven. 

“No. Murphy was telling me how much he adores and admires me.” Lexa responded. 

“Not true. Not even close.” Murphy shook his head. 

“Looking good, Lex.” Bellamy smiled and wolf whistled. 

“Thanks. I thought I'd dress up a bit, given that it's my wedding day." 

“How is she?” Lexa asked. 

“Good, anxious to get on with it I think.” Lincoln answered. 

“If I was her, I’d bolt out of this place. You must be a nightmare to be in love with.” Raven laughed, throwing her magazine on the coffee table. 

“Thanks for the reassuring statement, Raven.” Lexa rolled her eyes, heading towards the door. 

“I’ll be back.”

“Hey, you know very well it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Bellamy said, making no attempt to stop her, knowing he'd lose. 

“I’m going to make sure the doves are ready to fly, obviously.” Lexa smiled, closing the door behind her before any of them could add anything else. 

-

Clarke paced back and forth a tad nervous about the day's festivities. It's been a while since the whole group had been back together in one place at the same time. It was nice being with her best friends, her family, but it wasn't what it used to be and for a while Clarke struggled with that. However, eventually Clarke adjusted and built a beautiful life for herself. She had an amazing job and someone who loved her. Everything she worked for in college was finally falling into place and getting to see her best friends all in one place again was just the cherry on top. 

“Hey there. Come here often?” A voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. 

Clarke grinned before turning around to a lovely sight. 

“After all these years and you’re still using terrible pick up lines and puns.” Clarke responded. 

“And you’re still a sucker for em.” Lexa grinned back, pulling her into a warm hug. 

“Lies.” Clarke whispered into her ear, not wanting to let go. 

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe how beautiful you are.” Lexa sighed against her neck. 

“Keep talking like that and your fiancé might hear.”

“Shut up. You’ve been my fiancé since the day we met.” Lexa laughed. 

“Can’t get out of it now can I? Been putting it off all these years.” Clarke pulled back from the hug so she could look at her fiancé. 

“Lexa, if you smudge Clarke’s make up I will kill you!” Octavia's voice shouted from outside Clarke's room, the door locked by Lexa. 

“Looks like we’ve been caught.” Clarke laughed. 

“Bummer. Meet me at the end of the aisle?”

“Mm, I might be able to pencil you in.”

“Move some things around.” Lexa carefully kissed Clarke's cheek not wanting to leave smudges of any kind. 

“It’ll be a pain, but I’ll see what my people can do.” Clarke added, moving Lexa's hair behind her ear. 

“I leave you for two minutes and you sneaked off to see this trouble maker. Lexa, where are your keepers? I’m going to kill Lincoln for letting you go.” Octavia barged into the room, getting the door unlocked somehow. 

“Can’t fight love, O.” Lexa said before making her exist, a little intimidated by Clarke's maid of honor. 

The wedding ceremony was gorgeous and perfect. It went on without a hitch. And the reception, well the reception had some resemblances of the parties Lexa had been famous for in college. No one from the group woke up without a brutal hangover the next morning. But they all had missed each other and the celebration was very much warranted. The group that consisted of a bunch of misfits that had made it another four years apart, but still very much together. And four years after Clarke and Lexa's wedding, they'd still be the family they were back in college.


End file.
